Rampage
by Monsconie
Summary: It all started out as a normal day. Who could've known that that would be the day zombies would strike. Will Roxas and co. find a way to stop the zombies and psychopaths or at least find a safe place. Red to find out. This is a sucky summary, just read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

It was a normal day in Twilight Town, Roxas and Hayner were hanging around the train station. Pence and Olette were down at the beach. All as it should be.

"It's so freakin' boring around here!" Hayner suddenly yelled out loud.

"Why do you say that?" Roxas asked not really paying attention to his friend because he was eyeballing a beautiful, blond girl inside the train station. After a few seconds he was in a daze.

"So… beautiful." were the only words he could say.

"Oh c'mon Roxas, even you know this place is boring. Not one damn thing happens here. It's bullshit if you me. Rox…as. Hey, you bastard are you listening to anything I'm saying." Hayner said now so close to Roxas' face that he could have swore he kissed him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Roxas screamed jumping back.

Figuring out the reason Roxas wasn't listening to him Hayner gets a large grin on his face.

"I swear to God Hayner if you say one word I'll freakin' kill you!" Roxas said with his face now red.

"Ha, Roxas has his eye on a cutie pie!" Hayner said running as fast as his legs would carry him constantly repeating the phrase over and over again.

Running down the empty streets Hayner make a sudden stop. Looking around he sees nothing but the color of blood against the walls of buildings. Hayner then looks by a couple of trash cans and sees a human finger with most of the skin ripped off. It almost made him throw up. Just then Roxas came running towards him.

"What… in the world happened here?" he asked with widen eyes.

"I don't know man, but this is just too fucked up. Look over there, it's a finger I think. I don't know about you but I ain't staying here. I've seen a horror movie or two in my days, I know what going to happen next, but I'm not staying around to see." Hayner said grimly paying attention to his surroundings so he wouldn't be surprised by anything.

"I'm with you Hayner. But there is one thing, though. We should bring a weapon or something. Who knows, maybe this could be a zombie attack. I've seen a lot of zombie movies. I wonder where everyone else is though. I hope they're still alive." Roxas said not even noticing a zombie crawling right next to his leg.

"Oh shit, Roxas run!" Hayner yelled picking up the lid from the trash can and throwing it down at the zombie' head, momentarily stunning it giving him and Roxas the chance to run away."

"Hayner, my house is closer lets go there first to stock up on supplies." Roxas said taking the other trash can lid to use as a weapon.

* * *

I would appriciate if someone reviews my story, and you know give some pointers. The next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Hopefully this chapter should be much better than my first. Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

"What the fuck is going on!?", Hayner yelled as he followed Roxas down the crimson streets of Twilight Town.

"I don't know!", Roxas yelled back turning a corner and then backing away slowly.

"Hey! Why the hell did you…… Oh my God.", Harner had said as he seen a familiar figure lying on the ground.

It was a friend of theirs. It was Pence. His body was lying in a pool of blood. Bite marks had cover most of his body and his organs had been ripped out of him, and were scattered around the streets. What the two had failed to notice was a shadow behind them. Roxas was the first to turn around to see a zombiefied version of Seifer.

"Shit.", Roxas had said before he slammed the trash can lid against Seifer's head, sending him flying towards a nearby wall.

"Hayner! We have to leave now!" Roxas had said while he grabbed his grieving firend's arm and pulled him on to his feet, and them down the streets.

"Damn it to hell!!", Hayner yelled slamming his fist onto a coffee table once they made it to Roxas' house.

"Shh…. They might here you. I know you're upset but we have to be quiet or else we might end up dead.", Roxas had said while stuffing canned food, water, and two first aid kit into a backpack.

He had pulled the strap tightly before he had started grabbing any blunt or sharp objects he could.

"Here Hayner.", Roxas had said handing him a crowbar he had found inside a closet next to his basement.

"Thanks Roxas. I'm glad you're here or I would probably be dead right now.", Hayner had said as he took the crowbar while filling up a bag of his own with kitchen knifes and water bottles.

"Don't mention it.", Roxas replied picking up a metal bat and swinging it.

"Well let's get going." Hayner said opening the door and then running as fast as he could.

Following behind him Roxas began swinging his bat at anything that came within his arm room. Hayner had been doing the same thing and ended up killing a couple of the undead in the progress.

"Whoo hoo!!", He yelled while he continued to swing his crowbar. "I'm a zombie killing machine!"

After ten minutes of running Roxas and Hayner had found a place they could hide for a few minutes.

"Roxas this zombie killing thing isn't so bad.", Hayner said jokingly.

"Only because you're able to hit 'em harder than I can.", Roxas responded laughing.

While they joked around they notice a group of shadows coming closer to their location.

"Looks like this wasn't the best hiding place.", Roxas said gripping the bat tightly as he and Hayner prepared to take out the things causing the shadows.

* * *

I've hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more!


End file.
